wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft III/Undead Scourge
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Undead Scourge Undead Scourge Acolyte Ready *"The damned stand ready..." What *"My life for Ner'zhul." *"I wish only to serve." *"Thy bidding, master?" (when selected) *"Where shall my blood be spilled?" *"I bow to your will." Yes *"Yes, master." *"I gladly obey." *"My fate is sealed." *"Thy will be done." Attack *Death shall reign." *"Fear the Reaper!" (A reference to Don't Fear the Reaper, a song by Blue Öyster Cult) *"Let life cease!" Warcry *"I'm sanctified!" Pissed *"This is the hour of the Scourge!" *"Death shall cleanse the world!" *"All I see is blackness. Oh, my hood's down." *"Let blood drown the weak!" *"My life for Aiur... er– I– I mean Ner'Zhul." (A reference to the Protoss from Starcraft, another Blizzard game.) *"The living be cursed!" *"Would you like to know the secret to eternal happiness? Page 246." ("Dianetics" by L. Ron Hubbard) *"Once you head down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. And you get dental." (Star Wars) Shade Ready *"The damned return." (upon spawn) What *"I shall be your eyes" *"My sight is yours." *"What needs revealing?" Yes *"Let's see..." *"I'll look into it..." *"All shall be revealed." *"I go unseen." Attack *"More souls for the master!" *"Dieeeeeeeeeeeee!" *"Let screams fill the air!" *"Feel my wrath!" *"For the master!" Warcry *"Glory to the scourge!" Pissed *"I am but a shadow of my former self." (Possibly a MacBeth reference "Life's but a walking shadow...", the Babylon 5 character Morden, or the idiom about growing old.) *"What I do in death echoes in eternity." (Reference to Maximus in Gladiator) *"Death is its own reward." (parody of a credit company ad campaign) *"I'm having a mid-death crisis." *(singing) "I-I-I-I ain't got no bo-o-o-o-ody!" (A reference to the song "I Got Nobody", also sung in the same way by Igor in Young Frankenstein) *"I'm invisible, gaseous, and deadly." Ghoul *"Me eat dead people!" (The Sixth Sense) *"Me scary." *"Me eat brains!" (The Return of the Living Dead) *"No guts, no gory." (A play on the popular phrase, "no guts, no glory".) *"Wuzzap." (A referance to the popular Pepsi commercial.) Abomination *"We come in peace...es (pieces)" (A play on the phrase "Rest in Peace" or the movie Mars Attacks!) *"Happy entrails." (A play off the Roy Rogers song "Happy Trails") *"You got us in stitches." *"Us dead sexy!" (Austin Powers reference) *"Us hear and obey." *"We done waiting!" *"R.I.P" *"Chunk!" (Reference to The Goonies) Crypt fiend Ready: *"The sleeper awakes." (Possible play on the phrases "The Sleeper must awaken/The Sleeper has awaken!" from the novel Dune by Frank Herbert.) Selected: *"You rang?" (Reflective of Lurch from The Addams Family.) Move: Attack: *"You may feel a sting." *"Be drained of life." Pissed: *"Proceed." *"Make your choice." *"By Nerub." *"For the Spider Kingdom." *"What a tangled web we weave." ( reference) *"Spider sense... tingling." (Spiderman comics) *"Last week my top half was on the Discovery Channel..." *"...and my bottom half was on Animal Planet." *"My ass always gets bloated during my spin cycle." *"I like chicks that are into bandage..." *"I'm stuck on bandages 'cause bandages are stuck on me." (A play off the Band-Aid commercial.) *"Fall before the Scourge" Banshee Ready: *"Let my cries chill the living." Selected: *"If that is your wish." *"If it pleases you." *"Why have I been summoned?" *"You brought me back!?" Move: Attack: *"Your soul shall burn." Pissed: *"U-N-D-E-A-D. Find out what it means to me." (The song "Respect" by Aretha Franklin) *"There is no banshee. Only Zuul!" (The movie ) *"(raving) I hate you, I hate you! (calmly) Call me." *"LET THIS TORMENT END!!" *"How long must I suffer?" Necromancer *"Every man lives. Not every man truly dies." (A reversal of a quote.) *"I love the dead... ." *"I see undead people." (Yet another reference to or possibly a reference to the in-game cheat "iseedeadpeople" which is also a reference to the movie.) *"Do you smell something? *sniff* Oh, it's just the troops." *"Right click for hot undead action!" *"The restless dead awaits." *"What does the shadow will?" *"They'll all be mine, in the end." *"Tremble before the Scourge." *"None, shall survive." Death knight Pissed *"Has Hell frozen over yet?" *"I am the one horseman of the Apocalypse!" *"I hate people, but I love gatherings." (A subtle reference) *"I'm a Death ! Muh ha ha ha" *"Blucher!" (Reference to , as well as the Terran Valkyrie from StarCraft: Brood War) *"Don't touch me. I'm evil." (A reference to ) Ready *"The pact is sealed!" What *"You called?" *"My patience has ended!" *"I am the Darkness!" *"My vengeance is yours!" Yes *"Let battle be joined!" *"As you order!" *"Yah!" *"At last!" *"For the Lich King!" War cry *"Let terror reign!" Attack *"Feel my wrath!" *"By Ner'zhul!" *"Ride… or die!" Lich Pissed *"Could you chew that up for me?" *"I'm so poor, I don't even have calcium deposits." *"I am the ghost of Warcraft past." (Reference to A Christmas Carol by ) *"I hear that Banshee's a real screamer." *"You should see the skeletons in my closet." *"Imhotep…" ( ) *"All the ladies dig rigor mortis." *"You are , goodbye." (Reference to the show "The Weakest Link") Ready *"The ancient evil survives!" What *"I am sworn to Ner'zhul!" *"Thy bidding?" *"Direct me!" *"Yours to command!" Yes *"So be it!" *"By your words!" *"It is destined!" *"Chilling!" *"Dead man walking..." War cry *" For the Burning Legion!" Attack *"Embrace the end!" *"I will crush you!" *"Embrace the cold!" Dreadlord Pissed *''(phone rings)'' "Yes? Argh, for the last time. I'm a DREADlord, not a DRUGlord." *"This is not a dress. It's the standard Dreadlord uniform." (This is a reference to early models of the Dreadlord, in which the Dreadlord was seen wearing an outfit that looked very much like a dress. This was changed before the game was released) *"Dress to kill. Blah!" (This is a reference to KISS' album ) *"If I have wings, why am I always walking?" *''(phone rings)'' "Yes? Darkness, hey, what's up? The Demon Hunter left you a message? No I don't have his number." (refer to a phase in the game "darkness calls" and also a demon hunter quote) *"And then, after I overthrow this fool… Oh! Hello! I– I didn't know you were there." (referring to the player) *"Imbecile!" Ready *"The night beckons!" War cry *"Your soul is mine!" (a reference from ) What *"Greetings!" *"What, mortal?" *"What is it now?" *"I must hunt soon!" Yes *"That was my plan!" *"Agreed!" *"Very well." *"You thought of that?" Attack *"I hunger!" *"Death rages!" *"Die!" Anub'arak *"The strands of destiny weave only a web of death." *"It was good to be the king." (A reference from ) *"Humans check in. ." *"I'm the fifth beetle." (In a British accent, referring to the band, the Beatles.) *"And they say Blizzard games don't have bugs." * "I serve only the Frozen Throne." * "Oblivion Awaits!" * "Death to the living and the dead." * "My might cannot be matched." Kel'Thuzad (Hero — Necromancer, Lich) What *"You called?" *"Is there something amiss?" *"My talents are yours." *"I've been thinking." Yes *"Hmm, that sounds logical." *"Yes, right away." *"A fateful choice." *"Indeed." Attack *"Burn!" (Some people think that this is a reference to Deep Purple's song "Burn" as the hero says it with the same intonation) *"In the Lich King's name!" *"Taste this!" Warcry *"For the Lich King!" Pissed *"The Cult of the Damned...I need to print more brochures." *"I always wanted to start my own religion...so I did!" (L. Ron Hubbard did, too.) *"I will await my eternal reward." *''(Grunts)'' "This horned thing on my head is killing me!" *"Fifty-thousand gold a year in childcare and they call it a cult?!" (referencing Heaven's Gate) Arthas (Hero — Death Knight) What *"Speak, fool!" *"No one orders me around!" *"Tread lightly." *"What is it now?" Yes *"Finally" *"Frostmourne hungers." *"This is more like it." *"Ah! At last." Attack *"For the Lich King!" *"Faithless Coward!" *"You will know endless torment!" *"Your pain shall be legendary!" *"I'll make sure you suffer." *"Now Frostmourne!" War cry *"Glory to the Scourge!" Pissed *"I was a fool to trust in the light." (of his former life and role) *"The Lich King has given me true power!" *"I will be twice the king my father was." *"Lordaeron shall be reborn." *"Who is this 'darkness' anyway?" (Referring to the 'darkness' quotes of the Demon Hunter and Dreadlord) Tichondrius (Hero — Dread Lord) Pissed *"Dreadlords… do it in the dark." *"I get cranky when I haven't been fed." *"I must feast upon souls!" *"The Legion needs… a better dental plan. These fangs are killing me!" *"Darkness… needs to get DSL. His line is always busy." (another in the 'darkness' series.) What *"What is it now?" *"I grow tired of waiting." *"Insufferable lout." *"I have better things to do." Yes *"For now." *"I'll play along." Attack *"Die Fool." *"I must feed." *"Your life will sustain me." Sylvanas Windrunner (evil) (Hero - Dark Ranger) Pissed *"My will is my own." *"I have my own reasons for seeking vengeance." (From a conversation with Balnazzar in the game) *"Arthas murdered my people and turned me into this...monstrosity." (From the same conversation) *"What are we if not slaves to this torment?" (Returns in WoW) Ready *"What joy is there in this curse?" (Returns in WoW) What *"I'm here." *"Show me a target." *"Give the order." *"I'm listening." Yes *"It's time to even the scales." (Based on a line she says to Arthas in the same game) *"Done!" *"I have no time for games." (Returns in WoW) *"The moment is upon us!" *"Of course!" War cry *"Victory draws near!" Attack *"Show them no mercy!" *"Push the attack!" *"Let none survive!" (Returns in WoW) *"May my aim be true." (Also Returns in WoW) Varimathras (Hero - Dread Lord) Pissed *"I love it when a plan comes together." (A-team Hannibal) *"Sorry, I don't do interviews." (Reference to Interview With a Vampire, relating to Dreadlord's vampiric nature) *"We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatical, blade-wielding zealots. "(Reference to StarCraft's Zealots) *"I'll take a huge, juicy, bloody bite out of-- What were we talking about?" *"I'm always on the winning side." *"Join me, or die." *"Don't worry about the fine print, the soul consumption clause is never exercised." *(Screams of a human)"And that concludes our demonstration, any questions?" Ready *"I have returned." (Possible reference from StarCraft's Dragoons) What *"How will this benefit to me?" *"Don't waste my time." *"You have an idea?" *"You call on me?" *"I await your counsel." Yes *"I'll do what I must." *"Stay out of my way." *"By any means necessary." *"Right." *"Of course." Attack *"Wake up, time to die." (Bladerunner) *"None can oppose me." *"This one is mine." *"Vanquish the weak!" War cry *"For the Nathrezim!" Dialogue During Frozen Throne Undead Campaign *'Nerubians': "The traitor king!" Arthas: "Who, me?" Anub'Arak: "They are referring to me, Death Knight." *'Baelgun': "You! You're the one who killed poor Muradin!" Arthas: "Get over it already!" Category:Lore Undead Scourge